The Felyne Prowls - RWBY
by Ninisty
Summary: In the world of Monster Hunter, the characters from the RWBYverse don't have their weapons. These are the mildly short stories of those Felynes named after their would-be weapons. Story will be updated back to back with 'Monster Hunter RWBY: Unite' Check it out!
1. Episode 1

**AN: This is a short series that'll be updated in conjunction with the original fanfic. "Monster Hunter RWBY: Unite!" Check it out over at my profile.**

The Felyne Prowels – Episode 1:

Crocea Mors was an old cat, but an old cat made to means of a wise cat. Jaune Arc, the grandson of his meowster had ran away from home. Why? The Felyne did not have the intelligence level to exactly know and could only throw guesses. Yet it had a duty to uphold. Without even grabbing its high ranking gear from the old days, the cat used all its senses to chase after. Jaune was the youngling of the family. Only older than his two last sisters who were still but four years old. His father stupidly gave him no pre-hunter training like his own meowster had for him.

It was a mistake that even the Felyne could see, and anytime the blonde tried to do anything. He'd quickly fail and get no help. Such an act enraged the Felyne. To the point that the cat refused the man to be his meowster after the passing of his first one. No, that luxury would be saved for Jaune Arc. The Felyne took it upon himself to start his hunter training as best as a Felyne could. The young blonde would never take it seriously though. Always thought to be playing hunter rather than actual training.

Regardless, the Felyne could see the fruits of his labor as Jaune unknowingly got stronger. Who'd had thought if you put a child through the same training course as a Felyne went through could do so much? It worked wonders as his training school grades skyrocketed through the roof. Yet the coming of age came and his father refused his had seemed to refuse his early admission. A dispute later and the young whelp was gone.

No time for anything, Crocea Mors followed through. To where? A new adventure!

The first three missions Jaune undertook yielded quite the profit. As an experienced Felyne, Crocea Mors knew all the good spots on Mountain Glenn and all the items required to get the most efficiency to gather. Jaune was already on his second quest with his sword and shield already upgraded with both their efforts. He his second mission allowed him to ditch the fur garbs for leather armor. The scraps for both equipment was used to make Crocea Mors own equipment as well.

Yet it was the fourth mission that the change happened. The cat could hear the cries of distress from Jaune's female companion from above the cliffs. He had gotten the quest requirements from the Courier as he woke up and set off to gather on his own after waking up from the supply box. The Felyne quickly grabbed the vines and edges of the cliff and began to climb up to the rescue, but before it could make it up. The Giadrome had fallen off the cliff. Crocea Mors watched as it descended and made the decision to jump off after it.

It let out something it hadn't an ages. A hissing battle cry as its enthusiasm rocked the Felyne to the core. The self-applied buffs activating as vigor his high and the cat slammed withdraw its metal sword. A stabbing lunge was given as the Felyne landed on the head of the Giadrome that was staggered on the floor. A pained roar escaped its lips as the Felyne skillfully jumped off and landed in front of the massive bird-wyvern. Or at least massive for the cat.

The Giadrome got up, but one of its hind legs was completely shattered. The cat's eyes narrowed as it rushed in and weaved under the maw of the Giadrome. A vertical slash cut through the joints of the working leg as the weight split the rest open and toppled the creature. The Giadrome thrashed in terror as the tail hit the Felyne dead on. Knocking the weakly armored Felyne into the wall. The cat staggered a bit before recollecting itself.

It jumped onto of the Giadrome with its blade raise. With a slash that could only be described as pure skill, it shot straight through the skull and pierced the Giadrome into the grey matter. A crackling twist was given as the drome dropped onto the floor with a thud. The cat rolled off the top of the head and stroked a pose. One knee was on the ground while the other was foot planted. A hand touched the floor as the other was raised up into the air. A pose that was most popularly known as the Nikos for obvious reasons.

Crocea Mors would then later grab its bag and head back for camp. The threat silently being dealt with.


	2. Episode 2

The Felyne Prowels – Episode 2:

Crocea Mors laid on the stone wall. It was a long ride back and the ride didn't become any better as Jaune's companion began to thrash violently in her slip. At first, the blonde didn't know what to do and panicked. He was too afraid to touch the girl who started swinging her arms around and colliding with the equipment inside the carriage. Though the cat forced Jaune to hold her down regardless of how dangerous it normally was. It'd be bad if she knocked something over and toppled over the whole carriage somehow.

Stranger things have happened in Crocea's adventures. Night terrors weren't even the worst of it as it recalled moments of Jaune's grandfather himself having a few along with some of his companions. There was something about a giant monster with the maw bigger than a door leaving an everlasting impression on a hunter.

It was then that a young Crescent Rose cat walked by. An elegant red and black coating surrounding its fur. A truly pampered house cat one could see. The cat turned her gaze to see a sight she hadn't expected. It was a new cat in the block that was vales. He was old, but another Felyne could see the hard earned muscles that packed the cat. His eyes firmed with both wisdom and strength of a thousand battles. Animated hearts broke out of the cat's eyes at the sight of such an alpha cat amongst a village of meager Felyne.

Crescent Rose shot over to the male and then began to strut. Trying to gather the attention of the male cat as it could do the same with all the other Felyne in the area. She was a high quality and well fed Felyne after all. Any other male could see the appeal. Yet after strutting back and forth several time. Crocea Mors showed absolutely no interest. He had definitely did see her and only obligated to yawn and keep his eyes on the Felyne. Nothing more, and even more less when the attention died and the cat went back to napping.

A jaw fell as this Felyne did what no other male in the village had accomplished. Ignored her. A meowing laugh could be heard from across the street. It was a white male Felyne that was had been trying to get the attention of Crescent Rose since forever. His name was known as Myrtenaster, the only other high-quality cat in Vales that was born and bred into money as all other Schee Felynes were. A humph was given in response as Crescent Rose strutted away. This wasn't over, the female caught thought.

Meanwhile, on the tallest roof. A black and purple cat by the name of Gamble Shroud stared down at Crocea Mors. Eyes narrowed at the new cat on the block. He'd have to show that old timer who was the alpha cat around these parts… How dare he gain the attention of the most beautiful cat in Vales when he can't even get her to look at him.


	3. Episode 3

The Felyne Prowels – Episode3:

All the important Hunters were away. The time to strike was now. Gambol Shroud pulled out his boomerang as he vaulted off the top of the roof in the middle of the night. A boomerang made from a Tigerex Bone shot off his paws as it swung with such accuracy to Crocea Mors who lay on the stone fence fast asleep. Yet years of training and instinct did not go to waste as yellow eyes shot open and the cat dodged the strike.

Gambol Shroud was already behind him. A Black Diablos Katana in hand as it made for a back attack. Crocea Mors anticipated the attack as it blocked with his basic iron sword. The boomerang came back in full force as it threatened to deal the final blow on the back of the Felyne. Yet the old cat merely caught it midflight. A surprised nya left the cat's lips as Crocea Mors twirled the boomerang and slashed the edge onto the Gambol Shroud.

The sheer strength of the impact caused the black Felyne to vault backwards in response. The air left the cat's lungs. Yet that wasn't the end. Crocea Mors lunged in front with a drawn iron sword and impacted the Black Diablos armor hard. The sword bounced off, but the strength caused the Felyne to collide into the wall. Cracks appearing on the building it had hit and the Felyne dropped on the floor. A meow was given as an armed raised up. Yet would soon drop. Gambol Shroud did the only thing he could do next. Retreat as he dug underground.

The yellow cat merely humphed as he went back to the stone fence and laid back down. All had not gone unnoticed though. The white Felyne Myrtenaster stared with a glitter to his eyes. He'd blink once as the colors of his eyes shifted at random. Doing so each time he blinked. Crocea Mors was definitely a formidable foe. He'd have to hit up the Palicoe Dojo if he wanted to compete against such raw strength. Maybe even go on a few hunts with either Weiss or even Winter if the older sister would let him. If not, he could always go on his own Prowels if he got permission.

Myrtenaster was sure lucky he didn't make the first move. He'd of definitely killed himself over the embarrassment that Gambol Shroud had gotten himself into. It looked like there was a new Alpha Cat on the block and it was neither of them. Even going as far as winning over superior equipment. A smart cat lives an easy life they say after all. A small grin forming on the white cat's face.

 **AN: Another glorious chapter of Felyne Prowels! Check out the story these cats originate from! Monster Hunter RWBY: Unite!**


	4. Episode 4

Felyne Prowls – Episode 4

* * *

The word had instantly gotten around. Gambol Shroud had failed in defeating the new cat. Crocea Mors was now the alpha cat of the town. All the house and alley Felynes were now trying to get the attention of this beast of a Felyne. The worst part? None of them could. Not even the Winter Schnee's Felyne couldn't get his attention. That was saying a lot, since she was the female alpha amongst the Felynes. To Crescent Rose's obvious grudge.

Which left what Crescent Rose was to now. The cat had had tried everything in the following days to step up her game. Yet nothing could get done. She washed her fur, permed her hair. Put on that nice scented insect that all the Felynes liked. Yet nothing had caught the interest. At least until recently… Crescent Rose brought out an Herb Trumpet and tried to play it. Yet as a Felyne that had never touched such an equipment, the cat did not know how to play it at all.

The black and red cat was just about ready to give up, until Crocea Mors for the first time gave her attention and began to give mild lessons on how to play the horn. It was a day later that to her excitement, that the Felyne finally got it right. The glitter in her eyes was radiant at her first success. She wasn't even good at cooking it seemed. Yet this was something else. The yellow cat merely smirked as he brought in a greener looking flute the next day. It was a tier up from what the next one would be. A True Health Flute…

The cat nodded and began to show her how to play the flute. All was going great until the two realized that the cat didn't have the stamina to play it at all. Which brought Crescent Rose to her first biggest regret. Crocea Mors had dragged the Felyne away, all ideas plagued the Felyne as she finally thought she had won. Only to be dragged away at the Palicoe Dojo for training. "NYOOOO!"

 **AN: Poor Crescent Rose? IS THIS REALLY WORTH IT? Remember to read the follow up story.**


	5. Episode 5

Felyne Prowls – Episode 5

Crocea Mors and Crescent Rose finished dragging the supplies back. Their next destination was to paw back and help their Meowsters, but something awful had occurred. At the edge of the swamp was a Rathian snooping about. The plan was to kite around and avoid it, but a loud roar echoed the canyon. Instantly grabbing the intention of the wyvern. Before the beast could lift off, the blondish white cat dashed off onto the beast. Its sword pointed outward as the sound barrier broke with its mad dash.

The tip of the cat's iron sword struck the wyvern several times before Crocea Mors flipped onto its back. Giving several slashing attacking. The Rathian roared loudly as it staggered around. Trying to get the cat off its back. Another loud meow echoed about as Crescent Rose took her hammer. Spinning as fast as their tiny paws could take them. Hitting the legs with her brittle hammer.

The wooden hammer cracked and popped. The head piece ricocheting up and hitting the jaw of the Rathian. Causing the beast to hit the ground as she too would mount on top with Crocea Mors. Stabbing at the beast with the splintered head of the would be hammer. "I am Meownster Hunter!" Crescent Rose shouted as she stabbed the stake between the scales. Causing the Rathian to jolt up and roar. Its massive wings flapping into the sky as the two cats went airborne.

Crocea rushed to the part of the Rathian where Crescent Rose was at. Grabbing the shaft of the hammer and twisted it hard. Causing the Wyvern to jolt and wilt. Before crashing onto the ground with a loud vibration. Both cats fell off as they hit the ground.

"Oh." Jaune said as Ruby stood there stunned.


End file.
